Training Session
by Solblade44
Summary: After their last training session, Tsukune is feeling down and the only one around is Inner Moka. Oneshot. Entry in Chaotic god Loki's Rosario Vampire Fanfic Challenge!


I am BACK! Unfortunately, it's neither Gratitude nor Demon Crossing. So why am I writing this one shot? Because my friend Chaotic god Loki is having a R+V writing challenge! That and I have some slight writer's block…. Anyways, read on.

Theme: a hurt/comfort oneshot with Inner Moka and Tsukune.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything on Rosario+Vampire. At all.**

- Start -

Moka's true vampire self, usually referred to as Inner Moka, had done many things in her relatively short life. She has gone toe to toe with monsters bigger than her, some stronger than her (though she'd _never_ admit that), her sisters, and survived battles that would make anyone's head spin. Most enemies could be defeated by a single kick or even stared down by her menacing crimson eyes.

While she was a ruler of the battlefield, she still lacked in other fields. Cooking was something she was never good at due to never being out to try her hand in the culinary arts. Her outer self was the one that did all of that.

Inner Moka was never really great with words either. But why should she be? Half the time her opponents just rushed her in hopes of winning with brute force and no plan. All that was required from her was to show those fools their place with a well placed kick. So when it came to explaining, she didn't sugarcoat anything; the vampire was honest, albeit a bit cruelly sometimes.

"I'm not going to keep training you if you won't focus" Inner Moka told Tsukune after one of their training sessions.

Tsukune, who was sitting in the wall he was kicked into, looked up quickly.

"But -" he started, but he sank back into the rock dejectedly.

Inner Moka was thinking of her pupil's slowing progress before her keen hearing picked up on something low. She turned her head a few times before her eyes settled on the fallen human, who was still sitting in the rock.

Tsukune was looking down and his shoulders were trembling; he looked like a person who had given up completely. She though she heard a soft sob… was he crying?

"Tsukune?" Inner Moka said, leaping over to the boy in one bound. "Please don't tell me you're crying."

"I... I've failed you," he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Moka. "So you can't defeat me. I'd be surprised if you'd be able to."

"That's no it," Tsukune said. "I... I feel like I'm not getting strong enough."

"You're not going to get strong in a few days," said Inner Moka. "It would take much longer-"

"That's not what I mean either!" Tsukune shouted. He seemed shocked right afterwards and resumed looking down.

"Then what do you mean Tsukune?" asked the vampire irately.

"I feel... I feel like I'm not strong enough to protect you or the others," Tsukune said. "I remember when I first came here all I ever did was get in the way. I've come close to dying so many times that it's amazing I'm still here."

Moka eyed Tsukune's slumped form curiously. "Is that all?"

Tsukune looked up at the vampire; his eyes had glazed over. "W-Wha-"

"You've said it yourself: You, Tsukune Aono, a human boy, have almost died on several occasions," said Inner Moka almost as if she were lecturing him. "You've recklessly risked your life despite how frail you are compared to monsters."

Before Tsukune could gaze back down, Moka continued. "But… with each of these near death experiences, you _have_ become stronger."

"Um, is that really you Moka?" Tsukune inquired, looking at his friend questioningly.

"Tsukune, we're having a moment. Don't ruin it yet," Inner Moka growled slightly. "You have become stronger in more than just physical strength or using the blood from me more efficiently; you've grown as a person. When you first got here, you were weak and spineless."

"In my defense, I was new to the whole 'monsters are real' thing!" Tsukune said exuberantly. "Anyone in my shoes would've been the same way. Heck, most of them would have run."

"And yet you didn't," objected Moka, "You stayed because of me."

"Well, not _you_ you, the you I'm familiar with," said Tsukune. He quickly realized his mistake when he saw Inner Moka's eye twitch. "B-But I do like you too!"

"You were also inconsiderate of your friend's feelings," said Moka. "Trying to get the other me to join the swim club, for example."

"Wasn't the point of this talk to make me feel better?" Tsukune whined.

"If you would just let me rant," grunted Inner Moka. "Now, you don't make such childish mistakes though you are still prone to making risky decisions concerning your life."

"Okay…" said Tsukune. He started to get up from his stony seat when Moka pushed him back down with a foot.

"But it's because of those decisions that make you strong at heart. You always do the absurd for the good of others. Do you understand now?"

The silver-haired girl lifted her foot off Tsukune, who got up from the rock.

"Thanks, I-I needed that," said Tsukune, wiping his eyes.

"Please don't cry over something like that," groaned Inner Moka.

"No, uh, I have a different problem," said Tsukune sheepishly. He turned around to show Moka several rocks jabbing into his back. "That last kick of yours really sent me into the wall and some rocks kinda got stuck."

Inner Moka shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. She lightly grasped one of the rocks and pulled it out forcefully. This side of her might not have been good with words, but she could always rely on her strength.

"Ow! Not so hard!"

"You're just going to have to deal with it. You did ask me to help after all."

- End -

There's round 1 of the challenge and my first hurt/comfort fic. Personally, I thought it was okay considering I've never written anything of the hurt/comfort genre so I'm not sure if I got everything right. Oh well, this is all about becoming a better writer so it's good to have the practice.


End file.
